


小尾巴

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	小尾巴

00  
【你还在因被拒而整日郁郁寡欢吗】

易烊千玺在被李诗诗第三次拒绝时，手机应用商店给他推荐了个约//炮//软件，脑子一热他下了过来，在注册时还默默的看了眼室友，确认他正沉迷于游戏中，这才快速的填好了信息。

不过三分钟，有人主动约了他，地点是在学校附近一家酒店。

呦，还是同校的，当即他答应了对方。

01  
要问易烊千玺这十八年来最尴尬的事是什么，大概莫过于约炮约到了情敌吧。

“怎么，怕我技术不好让你爽不够”，王俊凯推门而入时，易烊千玺坐在沙发上拆润//滑//剂//外包装的动作顿时卡在了，直直地看着倚在门上的王俊凯。

王俊凯H大校草级别的人物，要说易烊千玺对他的印象，说来说去绕回到了一个点情敌。

易烊千玺喜欢他们院院花李诗诗是众所周知的事，甚至院里有人还为他专门开了个帖【今天院草与院花说上话来了吗】，只是那个帖子当晚便被某位热心网友给封了。

至于王俊凯暗恋李诗诗这事是他某天在校园操场上偶然听闻到的，不管三七二十一王俊凯已成了他黑名单的不二人选。

【王俊凯是喜欢李诗诗的吧，他在学校里一年多了我只看到过他冲李诗诗笑过】  
八卦校友的原话。

易烊千玺暗想在情敌面前怎么样都不能做下面的那个，他卯足了劲说道“我只是怕等会你被我操得喊爹喊妈，我在想要不要温柔些”

王俊凯挑了下眉，直接脱光了全身，八字形的躺在床上，大有任君操的感觉。

易烊千玺被他这一连串的动作惊了惊，眼神故意往旁边瞟了瞟，装作看风景的样子，可王俊凯那挺立的部位在脑海里怎么也挥之不去。

怎么会有人的那个部位会如此的大，他下意识地摸了摸自己的臀部，忍不住为它默哀。可又想到分明是他在上面，担心的不该是王俊凯他本人的事吗。

“怎么，临时退缩了”，王俊凯的话轻飘飘地落入了易烊千玺的耳边，似乎是压低了声音，这一句话导致易烊千玺的后//穴//紧了紧。

易烊千玺忽的站了起来，小碎步地朝王俊凯走去，王俊凯怎能忍耐的住易烊千玺这慢动作，直接爬起来揽过他的腰让他压在自己的身上。

“感受到了吗”

易烊千玺四肢顿时僵硬了，他脑海里一片空白完全不知道王俊凯问的是什么。

王俊凯低声笑了下，贴着他的耳垂说道“那里涨得很，你能不能快点操得我喊爹喊娘啊”

易烊千玺的脸跟烧了似的，他解开了衬衫的扣子，同时王俊凯扯下了他的裤子，全身只剩下了条内裤。

接下来呢，易烊千玺拼命地去回想他看过片子的内容，可零散的记忆竟让他只有被压之人的画面。

王俊凯抓住他的手向下探去，直到碰到那滚烫的部位，让易烊千玺吓得忙缩回了手去。

“你不摸摸它吗”，王俊凯微微弓起了身子，让他们的身子贴合得更加紧密些。

易烊千玺稳定情绪下来后，又重新握住了他的分身，手指微颤地抚摸着每一根肉茎。

“是不是特别的粗”，王俊凯的声音已染上了情欲，每个字都在刺激着易烊千玺微弱的神经。

易烊千玺点了点头，随即又否定道“还没我的粗呢，待会…”

王俊凯搂过他的脖子，吻上了他的唇，说道“手中的动作别停”

易烊千玺吻的浑身发软哪会有什么多余的力来，王俊凯猛地一翻身将他压在了身下，一路往下吻，吻到易烊千玺的大腿的内侧时，大口地吮吸着。

易烊千玺的内裤湿了一片，王俊凯隔着层布料亲了亲他的下身，白色液体残留在他的嘴角，像是极为满足的样子他说道“学弟，你好湿”

易烊千玺用双手捂住了脸，太羞耻了吧。

王俊凯扯下他的手来，指了指身后的那面大镜子，问他“你知道你现在的样子多好看吗”

易烊千玺瞥了眼镜子中的自己，又别过了头去，他要把那个约炮软件给卸了从此拉入黑名单。

王俊凯脱下他的内裤来，随意的扔到了地上，拉开了旁边的抽屉取出了润滑剂和套来，涂抹了些在食指上，插进了易烊千玺的后穴里。

异物进入的触感是易烊千玺从未有过的感觉，说不出是难受还是如何，可潜意识中却是想要更多来填满他的后穴。

王俊凯插入的手指增加到了第三根，他的手指在易烊千玺的后穴里肆无忌惮的游走着，似是在每个地方都留下只属于他的印记。

易烊千玺仰着头那隐忍的样子他喜欢极了，他抽出了食指，拆开了套子带上，说道“转过去”

易烊千玺沉迷于王俊凯带来的快感，乖乖地背过身子。

“真听话啊，等会哥哥包你满意”，王俊凯将那涨的难受的下身送进了他的后穴里，那里是无人窥探过的，外物的入侵直接将它包裹住了。

“放松点”，王俊凯拍了拍他的屁股，抽动着身子，“太紧了”

“王…王俊凯…你…慢点…”，易烊千玺死死地抓着床单，求饶的说道“王俊凯…呜呜呜呜呜呜”

王俊凯吻了吻他的湿润的眼角，那哭腔让他的理智全线崩塌，抽动的频率更快了些“，学弟，舒不舒服”

“我操你妈王俊凯”，易烊千玺直接上手抓王俊凯的后背，“慢…慢一点”

“嗯…”

王俊凯爱听易烊千玺在他身下呻吟的声音，是他听过最动听的声音，其他人都不能听到的，他猛烈的撞击着。

“呜……再深一点……”

“慢一点”

易烊千玺不知道他是怎么睡过去的，也许是被王俊凯操着操着睡过去的。

迷糊中王俊凯抱着他去浴室清理，他像是听到王俊凯恶狠狠地对他说道“让你去约炮”

02  
易烊千玺醒来时，整个身子跟散了架的一样，微微动了下腿，“嘶”地倒吸了口气。

王俊凯睁开了眼睛，笑着跟他说“早啊”

易烊千玺从旁边抄过个枕头来砸到王俊凯的脑袋，骂道“早你妈逼”

王俊凯在他臀//部//拧了下，问他“不疼吗”

“肯定疼了”，易烊千玺委屈了起来，“说让你慢一点，你还加快了”

王俊凯的手绕到前方来，轻轻地揉了揉，埋下头来抱歉的说道“对不起”

易烊千玺的呼吸一紧，好在王俊凯真的只是为了道歉而已，他故作镇定的说道“这次的确是很爽，下次我会让你舒服的”

“那我等你”

王俊凯起身，不知是跟谁发短信，随后有人来敲了敲门，他穿好衣服去开了门，手上拿的是衣服。

易烊千玺默默记下了这一点，作为上面的那一方做//完要记得给准备好对方的衣服。

“是打算让我帮你穿吗”，王俊凯见易烊千玺久久没有反应。

易烊千玺猛地抢过了那些衣服，不出所料撕扯到了下身，王俊凯俯下身来把他人抱在怀里，掰开了他的臀//瓣//仔细的看了看，那个部位还是没有消肿。

“这几天小心点”，王俊凯帮他穿好衣服，嘱咐道，“少运动，还是少走动吧”

“你当我残疾了吗”，易烊千玺不习惯他人帮他穿衣服，只是拗不过王俊凯，只好作罢。

“要吃什么吗”，王俊凯找了找附近的早餐店，还好酒店对面正好有一家。

易烊千玺把手机开了机，十几个未接电话十几条短信，他猛然一惊他今天是有课的，离上课还有十三分钟，出门打车应该能赶得上的。

“不吃了”，他抓起他的背包，“要迟到了”

王俊凯大步跨到他的面前，说“我跟你一起去学校”

易烊千玺点了点头，拉着王俊凯的胳膊直往电梯口走去，别扭的走姿让王俊凯不免一笑，心想下次还是轻一点。

“千玺，你没事吧”，室友刘彦见易烊千玺一个上午都是坐立难安的。

易烊千玺摆了摆手，笑着说道“没事，就是昨天摔了一跤，屁股有些疼”

“对了，你昨晚去哪了，怎么没有回来”

易烊千玺愣住了，该怎么跟室友说，坦白还是撒谎。

“刘彦，你听了老潘布置的作业吗”，一直沉默的上铺周建成功转移了话题。

感谢兄弟啊，易烊千玺被他的解围所深深地感动。

“这是王学长让我给你的”，半路中有人塞了个袋子给易烊千玺，只说了句话便离开了。

易烊千玺害怕王俊凯会不会有什么特殊的爱好，比如拍他的裸//照//，再比如装他的精//液//，一想到这他快速的把这个袋子塞进了书包里。

好在没人注意到他。

回到寝室，他取出袋子去到厕所，要是真的如他所料他一定要把这些毁尸灭迹，等到心惊胆跳的打开时，看到的却是三个消肿药和一个坐垫。

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

情//场//老//手//比不得，比不得。

易烊千玺躺在床上，三个狼心狗肺的室友全都陪女朋友上课去了。

苍天啊，请赐予我一次机会，我也好想陪我的女朋友去上课。

他闭上了眼睛，破天荒的这几天他已把李诗诗这三个字忘的一干二净了，而后脑海里又浮现了那一晚来，下//身//已微微挺//立//着。他忽然好想知道王俊凯现在在干嘛，会不会也是跟自己一样在回味那晚的疯//狂//。

他怎么变得这么饥渴，对象还是他情敌。

他摸出手机来，又一次的点开了那个软件，王俊凯那一框居然毫无消息。

妈的，你不找我，我就…

易烊千玺焉了，王俊凯不来找他，他能不能去找王俊凯啊。

【约吗】他打了两个字那，只是迟迟没有发出去。

“嗡”的一声，一条垃圾短信，他点了下已读，可手指不受控制的点击了消息的发送。

他慌忙的去找撤回的键，可又不受控制的点击了视频通话。

易烊千玺承认吧，你很想王俊凯。

王俊凯那边久久没有反应，他想也许王俊凯早就卸掉了这个软件，他点了取消的键。

十秒过后，一个陌生的号码打了过来，易烊千玺直接挂断了，又是推销。

五秒后，那个号码又打了过来，易烊千玺按了接通键，噼里啪啦地什么都不顾骂了一通，“你有病啊，挂断了电话就是不想接啊，不知道我现在心情很烦躁的吗，我没钱…”

“原来不想啊”，王俊凯的声音传了过来，“那我挂了”

“别别别”，易烊千玺的声音顿时低了八度，看了看这个号码是跟他同一个归属地的，“我以为是推销的”

王俊凯笑了声，问他“老地方吗”。

易烊千玺愣了下，反应过来明白王俊凯是看到那条消息的，那为什么不视频聊天？？？

“我刚在上课”，王俊凯像是知道易烊千玺在想什么似的，“等出来想接的时候你已经取消了”

“那等我十分钟，我马上到”，易烊千玺爬下床去，在柜子里翻倒着他的衣服，他要选件让王俊凯眼前一亮的衣服，让王俊凯彻彻底底忘了李诗诗的衣服。

王俊凯看着没有挂断的通话，可易烊千玺那头只有翻箱倒柜的声音，他也没有急得去挂电话，偶然能够传来易烊千玺小声的碎碎念。

他的小学弟，真的是可爱极了。

易烊千玺跟王俊凯滚到床上时，他默默地看了眼那精挑细选的衣服就这样被王俊凯扔到了地上，以后还是随便穿件衣服来得了。

王俊凯捋了捋他额前的刘海，柔声说道“今天怎么这么好看”

不行，一定要认真挑选的！！！！

03  
易烊千玺问认识的学长要了王俊凯他们专业的课表，还好有门课程与他的专业有关，偷偷去蹭堂课应该不会表现得像图谋不轨吧。

王俊凯跟他成了固定的炮//友//，只是那个频率隔着的时间整整五天，他不保王俊凯会在这五天跟别人打一炮，他必须要时刻摸透王俊凯的行程。

蹭课是第一步，只要与王俊凯室友打好交道，所有的事将会成功百倍。

易烊千玺是头一个到的教室，约莫三分钟后有人走了进来，而后又退到门口抬头看教室号。

“学长，我是来蹭课的”，易烊千玺小声地解释道。

学长拍了拍他的肩膀，“没想到学弟这么刻苦，日后定会对国家的发展起到重要的作用”

易烊千玺敷衍的笑了笑，他还真没这么宏伟的目标，只要能把王俊凯给拿下他就满足了。

渐渐地，班级里的人多了起来，每个人都会往易烊千玺那方向瞧了一眼，甚至有人认出他是易烊千玺来。

“看上我们班的哪个学姐了”，旁边的学长打趣他说道。

易烊千玺眼看着快要上课，可还是没有看到王俊凯的身影，他没听清学长的问题，以为又是问他是不是人文院的易烊千玺，随口回了句“嗯”

上课铃声打响，任课老师进门时注意到了新鲜的面孔，心情大好上着课都是神采奕奕的。

王俊凯还是没有来，易烊千玺心想总不会是逃课了吧。

下课的五分钟时间，易烊千玺被身后的学长戳了戳后背，跟他说“有人在门口找你”

易烊千玺出去时，王俊凯沉着脸把他拉到了洗手间的隔间，他的后背贴着木板，王俊凯的吻铺天盖地的覆了下来。

洗手间有人走动的声音，易烊千玺强忍着没有发出声音，五分钟休息结束，洗手间的声音也没了。

“你还真的是花心啊”，王俊凯捏着他的下巴，问他“又是哪一个”

“啊”

“问你又是喜欢哪一个”，王俊凯手上的力度还是轻了轻，虽说室友的那条消息让他恨不得把易烊千玺操//得不敢再去喜欢别人。

“疼”，易烊千玺心底那疼痛贯通了全身，他眼里泛着泪光，“学长”

王俊凯受不住易烊千玺带着撒娇的语气喊他学长，松开了手，那团火也随之被浇灭。

“我没有又喜欢别人”，易烊千玺解释道。

“你亲口承认的，别撒谎”

李诗诗那人威胁他说要是他不帮忙她追顾浩，她转身就去答应了易烊千玺的告白，让王俊凯哭去吧。

前段时间，易烊千玺的室友跟他说易烊千玺下了约//炮//软件，要不是那一丝丝的理智，易烊千玺那周铁定是下不了床的。

王俊凯对易烊千玺一见钟情的时候，怎么就不知道他这么难追呢。

“真的没有”，易烊千玺挺委屈的，王俊凯没来上课也就算了，还误会他又喜欢别人，什么叫又，“我就喜欢过李诗诗，还有…”

“还有谁”，王俊凯冷声问他。

“你你你”，易烊千玺低着头说道，他肯定要被王俊凯笑死的，跟情敌告白他是怎么做到的。

王俊凯沉默没有说话，易烊千玺心想王俊凯指不定在想怎么开口笑话他呢，抬起头来却看到王俊凯满含笑意的桃花眼。

笑个屁啊，算了笑就笑吧。

“喜欢我”，王俊凯把人搂近了怀里，压抑着心底那快要溢出的兴奋问他，“真的喜欢我”

易烊千玺趴在他的颈侧，慢慢的说道“我下面要说的话你必须要认真听，我就说一遍”

“我喜欢你，在你跟我做的第一次就喜欢你了，你可能不会相信，甚至我自己都不信。就在那十二小时前我还跟李诗诗告白了，可我就是喜欢你啊”

“你知不知道你有多温柔，每个吻都让我像是溺在深海里的窒息，可我却不敢撒手，怕你下一秒就会因此而生我的气”

“王俊凯我喜欢你，对，就是你的情敌喜欢你”

王俊凯扳过他的头来，眼泪沾湿了他的整张脸，王俊凯一点一点地吻掉了他的泪水。

“你干嘛又吻我”，易烊千玺越说眼泪越多，“我他妈喜欢你，你还要亲我”

“我不仅要亲你，还要操//你//”

王俊凯把易烊千玺按在了马桶盖上，脱下了他的裤子。

“别，有人会来的”

“放心还有二十分钟才下课”，王俊凯看了眼手表，“我忍不住了”

“还有谁他妈是你的情敌了，大一迎新晚会见到你我就喜欢上你了，只喜欢过你一个人”

喜欢上/你还是喜欢/上你，易烊千玺有些不解。

04  
一周后。

“呦，这不是上次的小学弟吗”，到的同学看到王俊凯身边坐着个小脑袋，仔细一看不就是上周来听课的小学弟吗。

“学长好”，易烊千玺乖乖的喊了句。

学长真想上手揉了下这位小学弟的脑袋，只是触碰到王俊凯那威胁的眼神，瞬间只有认真学习的念头。

“以后别喊别人学长”，王俊凯警告似的跟易烊千玺说。

易烊千玺趴在桌上侧着头看王俊凯，轻声的喊他“学长”

王俊凯的血液在他全身蹿动着，易烊千玺不厌其烦的喊了他十来遍的学长，最后一声是直接贴在他的耳边喊的。

操，把易烊千玺带来上课是他做过最错误的事。

“别闹，不然今晚有你受的”，王俊凯的手伸进了他的毛衣里，不轻不重地捏了下他的腰。

易烊千玺早已习惯了王俊凯的威胁，反正闹不闹王俊凯都是一个样，他趁着人少的时候把脑袋枕在王俊凯的大腿上，亲了亲他的下//身//，而后又趴回到了桌上去，安抚道“别闹了，学长可吃不消的”

说话明显是对着身下的那个部位。

王俊凯“倏”的一声站了起来，易烊千玺抓着他的手问道“学长，你去哪啊”

“洗手间”

“我也去啊”，易烊千玺起身跟在了他的身后，像是个小尾巴一样。

王俊凯没有去洗手间，而是去了个无人的储物间，把易烊千玺摁倒墙上猛亲，“是不是觉得我对你太好了，想玩点不一样的”

“不一样的是什么啊，学长”，易烊千玺故作不知道的样子。

“你信不信我会把你操//得三天下不了床”

易烊千玺闻言终是有些害怕，讨好似的吻了下王俊凯的唇，“可学长一刻都不能没有小尾巴，小尾巴要是下不了床的话，那学长上课的时候就不能带上小尾巴了”

“小尾巴”，王俊凯被这个称号逗笑了。

易烊千玺整个人挂在了王俊凯的身上，胡乱地吻着王俊凯的脸，“对啊，我就是学长的小尾巴啊，学长可不能丢下尾巴的”

“易烊千玺你还真是欠//操//啊”

事实证明，王俊凯是个说到做到的人。

THE END


End file.
